vampire Isiri!
by yami4
Summary: A sequel to the no where near finished maliks lost sister! sorry about the spelling! One bite can change every thing...
1. The dark razors

Hiya folks! I'm back with my second fanfic! This is so early but i decided to put it out at least ten chapters early^_^  
I just couldn't wait any longer! Yes, if you're wondering this one does have isiri in it too. Without her, my life  
would be incomplete. Any ways, i do not own yu-gi-oh or any of it's charachters, and if i did the world would be a giant  
pile of dust! MWUHAHAHA! **COUGH**HACK**WEEZE** Nevermind. on with the fanfic! oh, and one more thing, ryou will be called  
bakura and and bakura will be yami bakura. They will become entirely seperate people in the story even malik and yugi too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cold night that night in the park. The only person is a lone figure. Isiri, second sister of malik and very short.  
a sharp rustling sound is heard from the bushes and a shadow flys out from behind it. "Wait!" The girl called out.  
"I just want to talk to y...". Thats all she got to say before two twin razor teeth were injected into her. She could   
feel the blood draining from her body and she felt as if there was nothing she could do. But she did not die as you   
might expect her to. Isiri is something called an Ibis Child. As i'm sure your all aware, an ibis is a sacred bird found in egypt  
and other locations.An ibis child cannot die for they were the protectors of the pharoh for many years and must continue doing  
so.(A/N: I'll have more on the ibis children later on in the story!) Instead, a golden light erupted from her body, and then, it was gone.  
But it was too late for isiri for the healing powers of the ibis child did not react quickly enough to save her life force. It was over. The  
pain, that overwhelming pain, was closing around her heart and her soul, but then, it stopped. A sharp pain erupted from her   
finger tips and the tips of her toes, to the roof of her mouth all the way to her back haunches. The pain was too much for her to bear alone.  
She blacked out and that was the end of that horrible night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I know. It's short just like all my other stories but the second chapter will be longer.  
  
also before you go read some thing else, please read and reveiw! oh, i didn't know if it was battle city or dominoe city  
so i'll just use dominoe city if thats correct. No flames please! 


	2. tomb robber in a box

Heres chapter two! i'm makin' this one long as i can! (I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of it's charchters)  
  
  
  
It was a windy day in dominoe city and the streets were as busy as ever! Yugi motou, one of the greatest duelists  
of all time, made his way down the street along with his freinds Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Bakura. The sun was out and the birds were singing, but some thing wasn't right... Just as yugi and company were rounding the corner a brilliant flash of light  
flew right past them, a hairs breath away. "What was that!?!?!?" joey yelled half scared and half angry."I don't know" replied   
yugi. " If i didn't know any better, i'd say i've seen that all to many times while yugi was dueling" bakura said calmly as if nothing had even happened. "No!" Gasped yugi."It was a dark magic attack!" Just then a huge green figure ran past in a flash. Followed by a purple one. "Great" Joey sighed."Now i know i'm insane". "Not unless we all are" Replied tea comfortingly.CRASH!!!  
"Thats the sound of a monster being destroyed!" Bakura practically yelled. Yugi rounded the corner as fast as he could but when he turned around that last corner...SMACK....Yugi fell to the cement dazed, but when he regained his sight he couldn't beleive what he was seeing. There, standing before him, Yugi Motou, was the majestic dark magician! "The monster that was destroyed must've been the celtic guardian!" Tristan exclaimed. Suddenly, the dark magician hid under the magical hats and then in a purple cloud of smoke, the magician, and all four of the hats, had disappeared."Tha was very weird, don't you guys think so?" Tea asked. No one answered. Every one was in two much shock to even try to speak to any one or any thing. "Let's go back to the game shop and ask yami about it" yugi said finally. "Good idea" every one answered together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LATER AT THE GAME SHOP....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yami, do you know any thing about loose duel monsters?" The pharoh emerged from the puzzle to answer yugi."Was there some thing unusual about their eyes?" Yami asked, a hint of nervousness in his tone. "Heck yes!" barked joey. "What were their eyes like yugi?" Yami inquired again. "They were incredibly shiny for them being duel monsters" Yugi said thoughtfully. "They weren't duel monsters but people like me, people from ancient egypt. When they turn into duel monsters you can always tell by looking at their eyes to find out if thats what they really are" said yami. "Were there three of them when you saw them yugi?" Yami asked him cautiously.  
  
"No yami, there were only two of them when we saw them"answered yugi. " That's funny. usually, they go every where with three people in their party not two"said a very confused yami. Just as they were about to ask another question of yami a loud shattering sound was heard from the living room. "We have to get down there right away!" yelled Tea. "To the living room!" Joey screamed, pointing a thin finger in the air. Joey walked into the kitchen only to come face to face with a kuriboh. "Ah!!!!" screamed joey. The kuriboh got so frightened by joeys screams, it exploded and singed joeys hair and clothes.Later that night, a package arrived in the mail for yugi and his freinds. the tag read: To:yugi and freinds, From: Malik."Present!" Screamed tea and started to tear waway vicously at the giant packages silver meatallic wrapping. When she opened it some sort of novelty puppet made to look like malik. "It looks so real!" every one sighed. They thought there was some thing weird about it but when they blinked it had gone!  
"Where did it go?!?!?!?" Bakura asked, a bit frightened. A small figure less than knee height, hopped up on the back of the couch and yelled to be heard."Hey you dummies!" She yelled at the top of her lungs to be heard over all the screaming, which had stopped. "My brother sent me in that box along with this video tape so you could watch it!" she said in an annoyed tone. Yugi got up and put the tape in the vcr and it started playing, static for a couple of minutes but then the faded image of a face began to come through....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Well, thats all for chapter two! Please read and reveiw! No flames please!  
The next chapter is about yugi and freinds very difficult task, and will the tape be all static  
or will the person on the tape come through crystal clear and perfect? read on and find out! 


	3. ibis child revealed

Chapter three comin' up! I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of it's charachters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The image of the person came on clearer by the second and a gasp escaped bakuras lungs."It's malik!" Tea pointed out.  
"Yugi, if you and your friends are watching this now, i want you to listen very carefully to what i have to say."" My work life is getting too dangerous for my sister Isiri to be around me." "don't be deceived though. She may look like she's one of my mind slaves but she's not." Said malik with a grin. " she looks exactly like me in every way possible". "Take care of your selves she has a problem. You'll find out what her problem is if you stay up at night and draw some conclusions." "I must go Yugi. Take care of her or i'll have your head and a gold platter." He said in a cold voice. A look of pure terror crossed mai's face as she and the others saw five foot long blades pop out of each toe one each foot, and on each finger on each hand. Her eyes turned a fiery scarlett color and two twin black wings grew to full size from her shoulders.But the most terrifying things were the 1 foot six inch twin fangs. You could even call them sythes if you wanted to. Every one but Bakura got to the corner of the room away from her. "I just wan't to play with you" she said with an echoe. "Noooooo!" screamed bakura trying to get up and run. But she was too quick for him, she had tripped him and he was on the floor once again.gasping. screaming. praying. " Get away from him!" a shadowy voice yelled. "wha....?" The figure had seized her by the wing and was holding her there. He brought her up to his face and she saw two twin razor sharp teeth glint in the moon light. "I am your creator, you will listen to me!" that shadow yelled in her face. "I am my own master! I obey no one!" she screamed back at him." Step out of the shadow you creep!" Said joey with a spark of courage brewing in side him. The shadow obeyed. He stepped into the light and bakura was very scared at what he saw. "Yami bakura!" gasped mai. "G o away you horrible thing you!" tea and mai screamed at the same time. He caught them both by their throats and held them in the air dropping isiri on the floor. " Don't hurt them!" screamed isiri. Yami turned around at this, surprised she was defending them. " I say what isiri says also. Let them go and leave." "Foolish pharoh!" He yelled at yami. He dropped Tea and Mai on the floor and lunged toward yami. A crazed madness was burning in his eyes as he flew at Yami. "You shall not hurt him!" screamed Isiri. A golden light erupted from her body and left the most majestic looking warrior in front of them all. " An ibis child, i don't beleive my eyes!" yelled Yami. She was still her same size but the flash left her looking like an Egyptian harpie. She had golden harpie feet and hands, with two long majestic gold wings poking out from her shoulders. Her helmet was gold as well and had twin silver wings on the sides of it.Her eyes were double colored. One was silver and the other was gold. Her staff had a gold handle with a silver ball atop it. The millenium eye was colored silver on the front of the ball. Two twin silver wings sat on either side of it. A majestic sight indeed, it gave off light forcing bakura to leave for it was much too bright for bakura to stand it. Before he could out the window and back into the night isiri gave him a good slam of the back with her staff and sent him on his way. Another light this time silver, turned her backi nto her original self, but the amount of energy it took to turn into the ibis child was too much, and she fell asleep on the spot. She woke up in the morning to the sound that sounded like some thing was cooking. 


	4. Mokuba's mishap

Ok, the fourth chapter. Thank you for the reveiw. i would like a little more respect than that! Please give me more respect!   
I do not own yu-gi-oh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Isiri headed toward the kitchen the smell got stronger and realized that Tea was making coffee and reading yesterdays paper. She looked very tired and had large dark cirles under her eyes. "Tea, what time is it?" asked Isiri in a moaning voice. "It's three in the morning" she said sounding dazed maybe even a little confused. "Go back to bed Isiri, you need your sleep" she added wearily. "If you insist then" said Isiri dryly. She slunk back to the bedroom she was temporarily sharing with Bakura and Yugi and slipped to the small corner of the room where she slept. She woke up three hours later feeling as if she had just consumed three bags of sugar and was on a sugar high. She had taken a disliking to the floor and traveled across the house in away no one but her brother ever would have expected. She launched herself at the wall and pushed the blades out of her feet and hands to grasp on the wall. She got to the kitchen and let go of the wall landing on the floor. Isiri noticed after several seconds that no one had noticed her come in because there were no people around to notice her. "Hello?" she yelled. She was replied to by her own echoe. "Hello!?!?!?" she screamed for the second time. But much to her suprise, she was replied to this time by a big loud snore. "Wha....?" she said quietly to herself wondering who in the world could snore that loud. She rounded the corner and cautiously poked her head around the corner. As she did Joey and Tristan came into veiw and they were both snoring loudly. Very loudly. Her temper began to rise as she thought of how lazy they were. "Wake up you bums!!!" she finally screamed at the top of her lungs. Joey and Tristan sat bolt up right from were they were laying , causing them to smack heads with eatch other. They both groanded and fell over. "Now that those dummies are awake lets wake up the rest of the cuckoos in this place." She ran through the house making a mad dash to yugi's room. She entered the room silently and cautiously trying her best not to make a single peep of noise. "Now to make a silent wake up call" she said to herself confidently. A devilish grin crossed her face as she approached yugi's bed. "Time wake up Yugi!" she screamed right in his ear. "Ahhhhhh!" he said waking from a dream. " Tea's turn" said Isiri drly. "She tiptoed to Tea's room and gave her a more silent wake up. Instead of screaming her ear she simply shook her and she woke up. Last but not least, Bakura. She had to be as silent as the wind itself in bakura's room, for lately he'd been a very light sleeper. The millenium ring was closed tightly in his arms as he slept. She decided to shake him to wake him. And, just as Tea, he awoke and didn't give the slightest fit of trouble about being woken up. "Rise 'n' shine Bakura!" she said in an annoyingly happy voice, and with that task done she ran down the stairs.(A/N She got forbidden from climing of the walls using her blades!) To her supreme amazement and uttermost flattery, every one was already dowwn stairs, dressed and doing their own thing. The doorbell rand at exactly twelve o clock noon, "Wonder who that could be" said Tea walking toward the door. She opened the door and found herself in a state of great suprise. Standing in the doorway was Seto Kaiba himself. "What can i do for you Kaiba?" said Tea brightly. "Can you watch Mokuba for me?" asked Seto, a little embarrased to have to ask such a thing. "Sure thing Kaiba!" replied Tea. "Thanks" he said glumly and walked away. "Isiri". Isiri noticed the deep voice of Yami calling her. "Yes Yami? What is it?" she said softly. "How can i beleive you are really an Ibis child?" he said in that creepy playful tone. "Like this" she said.her eyes went blank and suddenly a gold light with swirls of silver enveloped her lighting up the whole room. The light cleared and left the most majestic looking creature ever. She was still in her original height but her appearance had changed. She wore winged armor as well as a helmet with one silver wing and one gold wing on the side of it. She also carried a staff with two silver wings atop it. But most majestic, were her eyes. One was gold, the other silver. Her voice sounded as though she were an almight goddess. Her voice was two toned and she spoke slowly and softly . "Yami, see now your proof of my power. I speak no lie's pharoh." she said confidently. A pure silver light enveloped her and she was back to her original self. "I see you proved me wrong Isiri" said Yami. "Yeah I sure..." she fell asleep under the amount of energy she burned. A smile slowly spread across Yami's face as he watched Isiri fall into a relaxed breathing pattern. Yugi walked into the room and saw Yami watching Isiri sleep and asked him what was wrong. "It's just that I can't beleive there's still a living ibis child" said Yami slowly. "Why is it so unbeleiveable to y..." Yugi couldn't finish his question because Mokuba was screaming his head off and Yugi kneeded to know why right away. "Where's Mokuba!?!?" Mai yelled. "He's in the backyard!" Tristan said. And sure enough Mokuba was in the backyard running around screaming his head off. "C'mon guy's, we have to hurry and find out what's wrong!" said Yugi, a note of panic in his voice. They all raced into the backyard as fast as they could tripping over each other in the process. While every one else was on the ground stunned, Mai looked up and saw something she couldn't beleive. "Mokuba! Hit the deck!" Mai yelled at Mokuba. Mokuba dove to the ground, avoiding a winged figure...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thats the end of chapter four. Sorry to leave a cliffie like that but i need some time off from wriing this thing! Any way's, i know what Mokuba is running from. What do you think it is? Thank's for reading! Please leave a nice reveiw! No flames please. I'd appreciate it! Thankz! 


	5. Attack on Joey

Hello, welcome to chapter five! ^__^ ha! Just kidding! Enjoy numbah 5!  
Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of it's charachters!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The winged figure gave a loud eagle call and swooped into the sky, ready to come down for another attack on Mokuba. MOkuba got up, but he got up to early. The winged figure slammed inrto Mokuba giving him terrible cut's in several places. He went toppling head over heel's and lay frazzled on the groung the winged blur swooped into the sun again ready for the finishing blow whem Mai caught a glimpse of talons on the creatures hand's and feet. "I have to help protect Mokuba" Mai said to herself in a dead silent whisper. The figure was going to come by her and then would be her chance. The monster gave one last call and swooped in for it's death move. "Now!" Mai yelled at herself . She got up and tackled the monster with all it's strength sending it smashing into the fence breaking the boards. Mai lay on the ground hurt and out of breath. The dust cleared and everyone gave short deep gasp. A harpie lady was what they saw when the dust cleared. The harpie approaching Mai burning with anger when Mai noticed it looked dizzy and out of place. Suddenly, for no reason apparent to Mai, the harpie lady stopped in it's tracks and started growing smaller. Much smaller. "W-what the h-heck is g-going on?" stuttered Joey hiding behing Yami. "It's Isiri!" exclaimed Yami sounding startled himself. Bakura rushed over to Isiri and picked her up while Tristan ran over to Mokuba.  
"Why did you attack Mokuba?" Bakura asked silently but camly. "Who...are...y.." said Isiri as her voice faded away. They brought the two wounded people inside. Later that night, Bakura lit a fire and they all sat and watched a movie. Except for Mokuba and Isiri of course. "How is Isiri doing?" asked Tea, concerned. "She doesn't remember any one right now" said Bakura. "Why not?" Mai asked. "Because she's so small, the amount of energy it takes to turn into the desired duel monster, it makes it hard for her to hold a form for very long" said Yami smartly. "Why does that matter?" smarted Joey. "Because this time she must have used so much energy turning into the harpie lady, that she caught temporary amnesia!" said Tea. Usually, when people catch amnesia, they just lay in bed all day and ask questions and say the usual aching head lines. But Isiri, being as wiley as she is, doesn't use any of those of lines. Instead some thing dangerous happens with her...  
Isiri walked into the living room and naturally, Joey couldn't control his sense of humor. Instead of going on and on with a whole long joke, he only said one word. "Shrimp" joey whispered. Yugi turned around, a look of horror on his face. Isiri's body quivered. Her eyes turned blood red and five foot long blades grew from the tips of each of her fingers and each of her toes. Two wing's grew to full size from her back haunches and the saber's she calls fangs grew once again from the roof of her mouth to the floor. Two smaller teeth for holding the victim in place popped into place as well. Joey grew pale and suddenly without warning Joey shot up from the couch and making a mad dash to the closet. He dove inside and locked the door. Isiri followed in hot persuit of Joey. She knocked lightly on the door. Joey didn't knock back. Joey's heart beat pounded in her ears and she began to get hungry. Very hungry. She was tired of knocking lighly. She took her index blade and made a very small insission in the door. She backed up and smashed the door in so she was inside the closet with Joey. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Joey. He, as did Bakura, tripped and fell making him vulnerable to Isiri's fangs. She was on top of Joey pinning him down with almost no effort. "Alas, our game has come to an end Wheeler" said Isiri slyly. She was about to use the bite of all bites when the window exploded, shattering glass every where, also bringing a shadowy figure into the room. Isiri looked up and Joey saw his golden, maybe only chance, to get away from isiri. He threw her off of him and raced towards Tugi, eventually hiding behind him.(Wan't much to hide behind) "Isiri, calm down. PLease calm down. Breathe easy Isiri. Please breathe witm me. Feel me breathe?" Said the figure with a tone of reassurance. "I want you to breathe in the same rythym." said the figure again. Isiri's breathing fell into the rythyms of the shadows breathing. Her features changed back to what they were before she went insane. The figure confronted Joey and began talking to him in a very familiar voice that Joey had heard some where before. "Fool! You should know i can't come and save you! As a matter of fact, this is the only time i'll be able to save you from her! I warned you Wheeler!" Yelled the shadow. He stepped out of the shaddows and revealed himself to the light. A harsh whisper escaped Bakura's throat."M-m-Malik?" "Yes stupid. I'm her brother aren't I?" he said harshly. " Well ,yeah, i ...." hesitated Joey. "You moron!" yelled Malik. He raised his hand in a striking position and bringing down his hand with incredible force....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, Malik mad! Sorry for not calling him Marik but i like Malik better. Just wanna let you know that. Any ways thanks for reading! please reveiw. ^__^;;; I feel sorry for Joey.(Not really). Sorry Joey fan's! Find what happens to him in chapter numbah 6; Isiri to the rescue! 


	6. Isiri to the rescue!

Chapter numbah six is here! sorry it took so long. i took i little vacation. i know my fics aren't that good but cut me some slack k? Theres a new millenium item in this chappy!  
well it's Isiri to the rescue!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Joey!" Isiri shouted. Malik was bringing his hand down upon joey when Isiri took him by suprise by quickly turning into a very small dragon ra and attacking   
his leg. malik was sent toppling head over heels. "Ow." said Malik. "I'll be back! You'll all get yours!" he yelled in rage. And then, he was gone. "Gone with the wind" said Tristan trying to contain his laughter. Every one seemed to think it was funny except for Yugi. It was nightime later that night when bakura woke up realizing some things was very wrong. He decided the feeling would pass so he went back to sleep. How ever as soon as he closed his eyes, night marish visions bled into place. He decided not wake him self up so he could se what was with these visions. it was dark and damp. he couldn't see a thing. He began walking in hopes of finding some light. Bakura fell deep asleep as he got into the dream more. "Help me...." said a voice of a child. "Please...help me..." said the eerie childish voice. "Wha...?" said Bakura very scared and a little bit confused. He walked into a room and a blinding silver and gold light filled the room. "Bakura... save me..." said the gold and silver figure. "An Ibis child? " Bakura thought to himself for a moment. "How?How can i help you?" he asked. "Free me..please..save me..please.." cried the voice. And then, it was gone.It had completely stopped. "Come back!" yelled Bakura blinded by what seemed to be tears. He woke up in a cold sweat. "Stay away from me!" yelled isiri from here corner of the room. Every one came in the room to see what was the matter. Yugi ran over to her and tried to touch her to wake her up. "No! Stay away from me you monster!" isiri yelled. Yugi withdrew his hand a little upset and embarrased. "Look at this you guys!" said Yugi. "What? She's still asleep though" said Tea. "She's having illusions all over her mind." Said Tristan. They took care of her till the illusions were gone and they all went back to bed. it was morning and every one was doing some thing. yugi was watching the news, Tea was drinking coffee,Ttristan was still asleep, Joey was flipping through his dueling deck. And Bakura was inspecting his millenium ring. And Mai was in her room messing with different perfumes. Yugi wasn't really paying attention to the news. He too, like Bakura, was inspecting his millenium item. How ever, the news broadcast almost made his head explode. Every one heard the broadcast even Tristan who had just woken up. They all rushed to the living room to watch. "We're here in Egypt talking to this mysterious gentleman. Whats your name sir?" said the interveiwer."Shadi" he said. "Well Shadi, we under stand that there is some thing very important you want to tell the world on this broadcast, correct?" she asked. He did not answer. "Ok. Shadi here was supposed to talk about a new rumor but it seems he has buisness else where. You're free to go Shadi." said the interveiwer. Shadi had already left. "Any ways, every one here in Egypt has heard of the sacred seven millenium items. And now the is a rumor that an Eigth is here. Another rumor has it that it's very dangerous and can drive to most pure of heart to insanity and Evil. The people here say that you do not carry it around with you like the others. This one lives inside your very body. They call this feared artifact, The millenium heart." said the interveiwer. "Thats all for now good bye!" . Yugi shut off the television. He looked scared. Very scared. "Yugi? Whats wrong?" Asked Tea. "I don't have a good feeling about this new millenium item you guys." he said gravely.  
"Forget it Yugi" said Yami who had popped out of no where. Joey nearly jumped out of his skin in suprise. "Calm down Joey" said Mai. Yami tore his attention from Joey and Mai's conversation and turned back to Yugi. "I heard the whole broadcast on the television" He said in a concerned tone."And it worries me too" he added. "Why?" asked Yugi. "Because this millenium heart has a big connection with Isiri i'm afraid." Said Yami. "How do you know that?" asked Bakura. "Because" said Yami. "She owns it" he said in an ominous tone. Joey fainted dead away with fright as did Yugi, Tea collapsed on the couch, Mai screamed her head off, Yami had a huge sweat drop on his head, Tristan ran out of the house screaming, and Bakura just stood there stupidly. "I didn't expect Reactions like those" Yami said to himself. Everyone recovered about fifteen minutes later but they recovered a little too soon. Isiri walked into the room and yawned. Every one fainted except for Yami and Bakura again. Isiri looked confused and dazed. Bakura looked at her and suddenly every thing went black. "Help me....please.. save me..." said the eerie cholds voice again. "How can i help you?" he asked. "The heart.. you must remove it...it's killing me.." said the voice as it begain to fade away. "No!" yelled Bakura. "Bakura! Wake up!" yelled the familiar voice of Yugi. "What happened?" Asked Bakura his head still spinning. "You blacked out all of a sudden" said a very worried Yugi. "Yeah and you were sleep talking!" said a very hyper Isiri. "Why are you so hyper?" Asked Yami. "Don't ask me, ask the guy i stole this from." she handed Yami a card and he looked at it. "A blue eyes white dragon!?" he yelled. "Where in the world did you get this!?" Screamed Yami at the top of his lungs. "Uh oh! See ya later Pharoh!" yelled Isiri as she raced into the kitchen to hide. They could hear pounding foot steps on the concrete in front of the house. "It wen't inside Yugis house!" some yelled. "I think you're right" said another voice. The voices were very familiar to Yugi and Yami. Suddenly the answer was clear to Yugi. "Kaiba And Mokuba!" he yelled, startled. "Hide!" chimed Yugi. They took and dive bomb into the closet and shut the door and locked it. the front door was unlocked so the Kaiba brothers let themselves in the door. They assumed no one was home and proceeded inside the house. Mokuba tripped over some thing on his way in the kitchen. He picked it up and examined it. "Seto, why does this winged golden heart shaped thing have a millenium eye on it?" Asked Mokuba, A little frightened by the news broadcast. "Do you think..?" asked Mokuba short of breath. "it's highly unlikely Mokuba. Some thing that rare wouldn't just be lying on the floor." said The older Kaiba brother remarked. "It's all wet with something" said Mokuba. "I'll turn on the light so we can see" said Kaiba. he turned on the light and what Mokuba saw made him unleash a scream that could shatter glass. There, on his hands, was blood. His hands were drenched in it. It was every where. The most frightening sight was the eerie millenium heart completely soaked in it. Kaiba shuddered in horror at the scene. "Mokuba, go wash your hands" Said Kaiba. "Ok" replied Mokuba, ready to throw up. "Your...card..sir" said Isiri from under the table."It's as clean as a whistle" she added faintly. Kaiba bent down avoiding the pool of blood around her. "Thank you" he said in a venomous tone. "Mokuba are you done yet?" kaiba called to his brother. There was no answer. "Mokuba?" said Kaiba into the darkness of the hallway. Still no answer. A rush of dread and worry filled Kaiba to the highest point. He headed into the darkness of the hallway to search for Mokuba. Kaiba's heart was pounding in his ears as he swiftly made his way through the pitch black darkness. He called Mokuba's name softly and he got a small whispy"Big brother? is that you?"  
Kaiba eased down but he worried him self right back up when he saw what he did. Mokuba was laying down on the floor, his back facing Kaiba. He was Moaning loudly. Kaiba flipped him over to look at him. He could'nt stand the horrific sight. He turned away. Mokuba's face and body were covered in deep scars and slashes. His eyes were dialated to their smallest size.   
"Mokuba! What happened to you?" asked Kaiba, nearly crying to himself. "I don't know Seto, all i remember is a golden glow and a very scary looking man with a long dark cloak and glowing violet eyes" he managed to say before he fainted. "Rest easy Mokuba. Kaiba took Mokuba and headed towards the Kaiba Mansion. Yugi and Yami and the rest of the gang had all fallen asleep waiting for the Kaiba brothers to leave the house so they could come out again. The next morning Yugi was the first to wake up and see the pool of blood in the kitchen. he didn't want to scream but seeing the millenium heart on the floor soaked in blood and Isiri the same way, he let it all out. Everyone heard Yugi's scream as they fell out of their beds. All except for Bakura who was nowhere to be found. "Yugi! What's the mat..." as soon as Joey saw they sight before him he felt wheezy all over. All except for Yami who was too stunned to do anything at all. Tea found Bakura sitting in the corner of the kitchen with a blood soaked knife in his haands. He was quivering. Badly. "What did you do!?"screamed Mai. Bakura did not answer her. She asked him again. He still did not answer. "I'm sure he has a good reason to have done this you guys" Yugi said defending Bakura although he himself wasn't too sure about it himself. "She wanted me to do it to her.." he said suddenly. "Why would she ask you to do such a thing?" asked Tea. "The millenium heart was killing her! You don't understand!" He cried. "Oh boy, wait till Malik finds out about this. We are all gonna die!" yelled a usually calm Tristan. "What do you mean, killing her?" asked Yami. "It was an item of the purest evil, but Isiri was usually so good , so the item could be hosted by her. So it decided to kill her from the inside out" he said looking ready to cry. "I see" Yami said understandingly. A loud crying sound was heard from the kitchen. They ran into the kitchen to find the source of the noise. It was Yugi. He was bent over Isiri crying his heart out. Yami placed a concerned hand on Yugi's shoulder. "She can't be gone. She just can't be gone." he said between cries. Tears appearing to be silver illuminated by the rising sun slid down his face and onto Isiri's body. Light sprang into the kitchen not by the sun, but by the light beams coming from Isiri's body. She was lifted into the air and light poured into the room blinding every one. Bakura looked on in awe as he remembered an old heiroglypic peice he found in Egypt one day. It read; And so the tears of the pharoh will chase way death and revive the last remaining Ibis child of Egypt. The legend was correct. It had happened. He smiled at the thought of her living. But some thing wasn't right. Some thing felt terribly wrong. Some thing horrible was about to happen. He knew it. His worst night mare was coming true. The millenium heart began to levitate. It flew towards Isiri and nailed her in the heart. She screamed in pain and fell over. She writhed on the floor and the worst thing was, there was nothing any one could do about it. The heart was the least of the worries for Yugi and Yami knew it wasn't the heart causing her the extreme pain. It was her own brother. He was taking control of her mind. She stopped writhing. She stopped screaming. She stopped breathing. And she stopped moving. Then she started up again. An image of the millenium eye gleamed molevalantly on her forehead to show her mind was no longer hers to control. "She isn't being...!?" asked Mai not wanting to finish her sentence.  
"I don't know honestly" said Tristan. "Well, it looks like my sister has proved to be worthy to host the millenium heart" said a mind controlled Isiri. "Get out of her mind you beast!" yelled tea without thinking. Malik turned Isiri toward Tea. And whispered one word to her in her mind. The word that she obeyed no matter what. "Attack." Isiri weilded the blades from her fingers and toes, her wings popped out, her eyes turned blood red and the two sabres popped down and the holder teeth came out as well. She ripped across the floor towards a screaming Tea. The screams reached Isiris ears and she stopped. Her features went back to the way they were before and she fell forwards on the floor thinking about what she almost did. Tea was suffering from a soon to be heart attack. Isiri forced Malik out of her mind and she was back to normal. Isiri lurched forwards suddenly and was still. "Is she?In a ..?" asked Joey confused. "If you're thinking Coma Joey, i think you might be right" Said Yami. "Lets forget this ever happened guys" said Yugi. 


End file.
